The Blind
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu itu salah. Saat aku memberitahunya pun terasa salah. Melibatkannya untuk balas dendamku, itulah yang paling salah.


**Kuroko no Basuke © FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **The Blind © Atma Venusia**

 ** _Fiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk memnuhi kepuasan jiwa semata, tidak untuk mengambil keuntungan materil._**

 ** _Warning : Typo. Gaje. FF Orang Labil. OOC._**

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatnya berhenti. Sikap kasarku padanya seperti sudah tidak akan berpengaruh lagi. Dia sudah menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dari yang dulu aku kenal._

 _Jujur aku membencinya yang tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan._

 _Dia masih bersikap seolah akulah yang merapas es krimnya. Bersikap seperti anak kecil yang manja._

 _Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika kugunakan kekuasaanku untuk menghentikannya._

 _Oh, aku benar-benar membenci ini, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Ini demi dirinya._

 _Maafkan aku._

* * *

 _ **Brak!**_

Semua mata di ruangan itu menoleh pada seorang wanita berjaket kulit hitam yang masuk dengan langkah lebar. Mendekati panggung dan naik ke sana dengan sekali lompatan. Seolah dia terbang.

Musik yang tadi terdengar menyenangkan di ruang itu berhenti seraya dengan gerakan tangan wanita tadi menampar seorang laki-laki di tengah panggung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku bilang kau harus berhenti melakukan ini. Ada banyak hal yang harus kau lakukan."

"Aku tidak mau."

 ** _Ddak. Nging!_**

 _Stand mic_ yang terbanting itu membuat semua orang menutup telinga mereka sesaat karena suara nyaringnya. Semua, kecuali dua orang di tengah panggung itu.

"Ikut aku sekarang."

Wanita itu menarik tangan laki-laki di hadapannya. Tapi baru melompat turun dari pangggung, gerakannya tertahan karena si laki-laki menarik balik tangannya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau."

"Daiki!"

Ada pancaran marah di mata wanita itu untuk Daiki. Sesuatu yang menandakan rasa bencinya. Tapi sekali lagi dia menarik tangan Daiki untuk ikut dengannya.

Kali ini dengan sebuah borgol yang mengikat pergelangan tangan kanan Daiki dia menarik laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu. Membawa Daiki keluar dari gedung bernama Club40 tadi.

Banyak mata yang melihat mereka, tapi wanita itu tidak perduli. Dia memerintah Daiki masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan mengaitkan satu lagi borgolnya pada pegangan di atas jendela mobilnya. Mengunci Daiki di dalam mobil itu.

"Cih, licik!" Daiki mencemoohnya. "Mentang-mentang punya kuasa kau perlakukan aku seperti ini."

Wanita itu memukulkan kedua tangannya pada cop depan mobilnya. Menimbulkan bunyi brak yang keras, cukup membuat Daiki dan orang-orang di sekitar mereka kaget.

"Bagus kalau kau tidak melupakan fakta bahwa aku punya kuasa seperti ini."

Daiki mendengus kesal. Wanita yang masih berdiri di depan mobilnya itu mengarahkan matanya pada orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Kenapa? Kalian mau aku laporkan polisi seperti anak itu?"

Daiki menjadi objek yang ditunjuk saat kata 'Anak Itu' diucapkan oleh si wanita. "Pergi dari sini atau aku panggil polisi?"

Orang-orang yang tadi menjadikan Daiki tontonan di sana berangsur pergi mendengar ancaman barusan.

Sekarang Daiki harus mencari cara untuk pergi dari wanita itu. Tidak perduli jika wanita itu akan mengejarnya lagi atau tidak. Daiki hanya tidak suka pada keberadaan wanita itu di dekatnya.

* * *

 _Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya aku menarik dia lagi. Borgolku bahkan bisa dia lepas dengan mudah. Terlebih sekarang aku tidak bisa mencarinya._

 _Semua tidak akan sama lagi dengan sebelumnya bagiku. Semua akan berat bagiku dan mungkin baginya juga._

 _Entah siapa yang bisa menjaganya, entah bagaimana keadaannya nanti. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya berharap kalau aku masih bisa tahu saat itu dia baik-baik saja._

* * *

Wanita itu berjalan tertatih memanjat tangga menuju jalan layang di atas. Kakinya sakit bukan main, kepalanya pusing dan darah masih mengalir dari keningnya, turun melalui pelipis dan pipinya, lalu menetes di ujung dagunya.

Dari jalan layang yang bagian pembatasnya hacur tertabrak wanita itu menatap mobilnya. Dia selamat, bahkan masih bisa menatap mobilnya yang hancur terjatuh dan tertabrak truk di bawah sana, haruskan dia bersyukur?

Tapi pertanyaan itu belum sempat terjawab saat dia terjatuh. Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelah itu.

Yang dia tahu saat terbangun dia ada di ruangan gelap. Ruangan yang katanya adalah rumah sakit.

"Aku buta?"

Pertanyaan itu lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, syaraf mata di kepalamu rusak dan.."

Baiklah, ini menyedihkan. Dia masih harus menjaga seseorang tapi matanya justru buta. Sekarang bagaimana caranya untuk menjaga orang itu? Bagaimana caranya memastikan orang itu agar tetap hidup dan bisa membantunya suatu saat nanti.

"Aku akan memanggil Daiki untuk membantumu."

"Jangan sekarang."

Wanita itu menahan tangan seseorang yang berbicara dengannya tadi. Dia mengenali suara orang itu, tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Dia tidak yakin siapa orang di hadapannya.

"Aku akan belajar untuk tetap bertugas. Jangan panggil dia dulu sampai aku bisa menyesuaikan keadaan ini."

* * *

 _Aku buta dan aku benci fakta itu lebih dari apapun._

 _Kentayaan bahwa dia yang harus menjagaku mulai saat ini membuatku berpikir lebih baik menghilang saja._

 _Aku yang harus menjaganya, bukan dia yang menjagaku. Akulah yang detektif, dia hanya seorang anak pecinta musik dan hal-hal bodoh semacam itu._

 _Bagaimana caranya menjagaku? Dia bahkan tidak tahu kalau sekarang nyawanya yang akan ada dalam bahaya. Bagaimana cara dia menjagaku saat dia sendiri tidak bisa menjaga dirinya?_

* * *

Daiki memainkan tangannya di hadapan wanita itu. Dia bahkan memberi gestur yang berarti marah, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak berkedip.

"Oh, kau benar-benar buta?"

"Kenapa? Kau senang aku buta?"

Daiki mengangguk-angguk dalam diam. Wajahnya tampak tidak suka. Dia duduk di samping wanita itu tapi tidak punya niat untuk mengobrol dengan wanita itu. Lagu dari _earphone_ -nya jauh lebih baik dari pada wanita di sampingnya, setidaknya begitulah bagi Daiki.

"Maaf lama." Seorang pria duduk di hadapan mereka. Menyorong sebuah berkas kehadapan Daiki. "Bacalah." Katanya.

Daiki menuruti perintah pria itu.

Berkas di tangannya berisi data diri dari seorang penjahat yang Daiki rasa namanya pernah dia dengar. Tapi entah kapan Daiki mendengarnya.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus menangkap orang itu."

Daiki terkekeh. Lebih seperti mengejek tepatnya.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Aku harus menangkap seorang pembunuh? Kenapa tidak suruh dia yang seorang detektif itu?"

Daiki menunjuk wanita di sampingnya dengan dagu. Dia bahkan melempar pelan berkas yang dia baca tadi ke meja. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu."

"Kau harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Karena aku kakakmu."

"Kau bukan kakakku."

Daiki menoleh pada wanita buta di sampingnya. Menatap wanita itu marah. "Kau pasti bohong tentang mata butamu. Itu hanya caramu agar aku mau bergabung denganmu. Iyakan?"

"Untuk apa aku berpura-pura?"

"Karena kau sudah tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menarikku."

Daiki berdiri. "Aku tidak berminat." Katanya sebelum pergi tanpa memberi hormat sama sekali.

"Ini akan semakin sulit."

Wanita itu hanya diam mendengar komentar pria yang dia yakin ada di depannya. "Harus ada yang membuat Daiki mengerti tentang ini."

"Aku yang akan membuatnya mengerti."

Wanita itu bangun dan mengambil tasnya di meja. Dia berjalan dengan bantuan tongkatnya mendekati seekor anjing yang duduk dengan tali terikat pada teralis jendela.

"Mongji, ayo kita cari kakakmu." Katanya pada anjing itu.

* * *

 _Aku pernah berharap lebih padanya. Dulu, aku pernah berharap kalau dialah yang akan ada di posisiku dan mengungkapkan semuanya. Menangkap pembunuh itu dan menjadi pahlawan keluarga kami sekali lagi._

 _Tapi harapan itu hilang sepuluh tahun ini. Sejak tiba-tiba saja dia membenciku. Harapan itu hilang dan berganti dengan kekecewaanku._

 _Dan kini memang hanya dia satu-satunya harapanku. Hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu bisa membantuku mengungkap semua dan menangkap pembunuh itu._

 _Hanya dia orang yang aku yakin bisa, hanya dia orang yang aku tahu mampu. Karena aku tahu dia juga punya keinginan yang sama denganku._

* * *

"Kau harus mau."

"Aku sudah menolaknya. Jadi berhenti mengikutiku."

Daiki memperhatikan wanita di sampingnya. Tali anjing yang menuntun wanita itu ada di tangan kiri dan tongkatnya di tangan kanan, haruskan sekarang Daiki berpikir kalau wanita itu buta sungguhan?

"Daiki, untuk kali ini saja. Aku mohon bantu aku."

"Aku tidak mau membantumu."

Ada gurat sedih yang Daiki tangkap di wajah wanita itu, dan entah kenapa Daiki merasa jahat karena itu. "Aku punya banyak hal yang harus aku lakukan. Beruntung kau buta, sekarang aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

Wanita itu melepas tongkatnya. Lalu menahan tangan Daiki. "Dai-chan, kau tahu siapa orang itu?"

Daiki tidak melepas tangan yang menahannya. Tidak bisa jika mata wanita itu yang dia tatap benar-benar terasa kosong. Hanya ada bayangan Daiki di mata itu, bayangan kecil yang tampak menyedihkan.

"Hem, aku tahu. Dia yang membuatmu buta, kan?"

"Kau benar."

Dengan sendirinya wanita itu melepas tangannya dari Daiki, berjongkok meraba jalan untuk mengambil lagi tongkat yang terjatuh tadi.

Daiki memperhatikannya. Tangan wanita itu dekat dengan tongkatnya tapi dia tidak bisa menemukan tongkatnya. Dan terpaksa Daiki membantunya.

Mengambil tongkat itu kemudian memberikannya.

"Terima kasih."

Untuk beberapa saat Daiki merasa jantungnya berhenti. Ada sesuatu dalam dada Daiki yang meremas-remas jantungnya dan menimbulkan rasa sesak yang sakitnya bukan main.

"Tapi Dai-chan, ada hal lain yang orang itu lakukan pada kita."

"Kita?"

"Hem, orang itu yang membunuh ibu dan membuat ayah mendapat hukuman mati menggantikannya."

Mata Daiki membelo mendengar hal itu.

"Kau bohong."

"Kalaupun aku berbohong, apa kau pikir aku mau repot-repot kehilangan penglihatanku seperti ini?"

Daiki diam karena dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan. Ada banyak orang yang berjalan di sana, tapi telinga Daiki berdenging seolah dia ada di tempat yang sunyi.

"Dai-chan, untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon padamu, tolong bantu aku."

Kini kedua tangan wanita itu menangkap tangannya yang bahkan tidak bisa Daiki gerakkan. Dingin besi tongkat wanita itu dan kasar tali pengikat anjing yang wanita itu pegang menempel di kulitnya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Tangan wanita itu yang masalah untuk Daiki.

Jadi cepet-cepat ia melepas tangan wanita itu. "Aku akan membantumu jika itu benar."

Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir wanita itu. Dia mengangguk antusias sambil mengulang kata, "Pasti."

"Aku akan tunjukan semua bukti yang aku dapat padamu besok. Kau bisa datang ke kantorku lagikan?"

"Baiklah."

Daiki menarik wanita itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Mendudukan wanita itu di sebuah halte.

"Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Anjingmu itu bisa menunjukan jalannya, kan?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. Dia duduk di sana menunggu bus yang bisa membawanya pulang ke rumah, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak beranjak dari tempatnya bahkan setelah tiga bus berlalu.

Dia justru bangun dan mengajak anjingnya untuk kembali ke arah kantor tadi.

Daiki melihat itu. Daiki memperhatikan wanita itu dari seberang.

* * *

 _Aku senang saat dia bilang dia mau membantuku. Untuk kali itu aku merasa menemukan adikku lagi._

 _Memanggilnya dengan nama tengah saja seperti kemarin membuat aku bernostalgia ke tahun-tahun saat kami masih sepasang adik-kakak._

 _Hal yang lebih baik adalah aku tahu sekarang dia akan baik-baik saja. Setidaknya setelah kesediaannya bergabung dengan kesatuan detektif, aku tahu dia ada di area yang aman._

 _Sekarang walaupun buta, aku tahu dia ada di dekatku. Walau aku tidak melihatnya, aku tahu dia ada._

 _Tapi tetap saja masih ada rasa takut yang menghantuiku._

* * *

"Oh, kau sudah datang?"

Daiki berdehem menjawabnya. Dia heran kenapa wanita itu tahu kalau Daiki yang masuk barusan. Padahal wanita itu sama sekali tidak menoleh dan lagi pula wanita itu buta.

"Duduklah, Detektif Izuki-san akan membawakan beberapa foto dan berkas untuk kau lihat nanti."

Daiki menurut.

Lagi, Daiki memaikan tangannya tepat di hadapan wanita itu. Bahkan membuat gestur seolah ingin mencolok mata wanita itu. Tapi mata wanita itu sama sekali tidak berkedip. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan kalau dia berbohong tentang kebutaanya.

"Dai-chan."

Daiki kaget bukan main, jantungnya bahkan langsung berdebar kuat. Padahal wanita itu tidak sedang menangkap basahnya lagi, tapi tadi benar-benar.. ah, lupakan.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Kau pikir aku anak umur berapa?"

"Oh, maaf. Tapi, semalam kau pulang kemana? Bibi Jung bilang kau tidak pulang ke apartemen ibu."

"Cih, bahkan setelah buta kau masih memata-mataiku."

Daiki mengalihkan matanya pada tempat lain. Berkata kasar pada wanita itu masih terasa aneh bagi Daiki.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Yah, baiklah wanita itu kakaknya. Daiki menghargai rasa khawatir itu sekarang.

Bahkan setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu, Daiki masih tidak habis pikir dengan isi otak kakaknya. wanita yang delapan tahun lebih tua dari Daiki itu masih tampak sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu. Sifat, wajah, gaya berpakaian, cara bicara dan isi kepalanya. Bagi Daiki tidak ada hal yang berubah dari kakaknya.

"Aku tidur di studio temanku."

Ada helaan napas yang terdengar dan memancing Daiki kembali menghadap padanya. "Kau harus hati-hati. Dia mungkin akan mencelakaimu juga."

"Aku tahu."

"Pastikan kau tidak terluka."

"Kau pikir aku laki-laki lemah?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Sekali lagi, Daiki menggerakan tangannya di hadapan wanita itu.

"Kau," Daiki memberi tenggang waktu yang lumayan lama sebelum dia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Benar-benar buta?"

"Apa aku masih tampak seperti berbohong?"

Daiki tidak menjawabnya, dia lebih memilih untuk diam. Saat pria yang kemarin menengahi Daiki dan wanita itu datang lagi memberikan beberapa foto, Daiki masih tidak menjawabnya.

"Aku harus menangkap orang ini?"

"Iya." Detektif Izuki memberikan beberapa foto lain sebagai gambaran untuk Daiki. "Kau harus hati-hati mulai sekarang."

"Aku tahu."

Daiki membenahi semua foto dan beberapa berkas keterangan lain. Memasukannya ke dalam tas lalu pamit.

"Aku akan mengurus semuanya sendiri."

"Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau bisa katakan padaku."

"Hem, terima kasih, Izuki-san."

Daiki baru membuka pintu untuk keluar saat kakaknya kembali memanggilnya. "Dai-chan."

"Apa lagi?"

Kakaknya bangun dan berputar mendekati Daiki. Tangan wanita itu meraba-raba depannya dan terpaksa Daiki raih untuk membantu.

Dia merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbandul bulu berwarna coklat tua. "Pakai ini."

"Kau masih percaya hal seperti ini?"

"Pakai saja."

Daiki menerima kalung itu. Mengikatkannya di tangan. Menjadikan kalung itu sebuah gelang. "Sudah kupakai."

"Hati-hati ya?"

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuatku geli."

Kakaknya mundur selangkah dan tampak gelisah. "Maaf." Katanya pahit.

"Kau yang harusnya hati-hati dengan langkahmu." Daiki memberikan tongkat wanita itu. "Ya sudah aku pergi dulu."

* * *

 _Hal yang paling kutakutkan adalah kehilangannya._

 _Rasa takut itu membayangiku setiap malam sejak pemakaman ibu dulu. Rasa resah tentang dia yang semakin lama semakin menjaga jaraknya dariku seperti kafein yang membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam._

 _Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, tapi aku tahu itu salah. Saat aku memberitahunya pun terasa salah. Melibatkannya untuk balas dendamku, itulah yang paling salah._

 _Tapi dia mau melakukannya. Dia mau membantuku, mengikuti apa mauku dan mengerti kondisiku lagi._

 _Haruskan aku merasa senang? Atau haruskah aku mulai semakin cemas?_

 _Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya, tapi dia tahu segalanya tentangku. Yah, aku yakin._

* * *

Daiki menambah kecepatannya melangkah di atas sepatu rodanya. Ada seseorang yang mengejarnya sejak Daiki keluar dari studio temannya tadi.

Awalnya Daiki pikir mereka hanya ada di satu arah yang sama. Tapi begitu Daiki sengaja memutar balik, orang itu tetap ada di belakangnya.

"Sial."

Sepatu roda Daiki mulai terasa sedikit hangat. Ini sudah terlalu cepat, dan akan sulit untuk berhenti jika Daiki bertemu jalan buntu nanti.

Salah Daiki juga karena tidak hati-hati. Dua kali dia keluar dari kantor detektif kakaknya dan Daiki sama sekali tidak membuat penyamaran. Orang itu pasti langsung mengenali Daiki.

Daiki berbalik dan sengaja mengarah pada seseorang yang mengendarai motor ke arahnya. Ada sebuah celah kecil di sisi kanan orang itu. Jika Daiki bisa mengambil celah itu, maka dia bisa mengecoh si pengendara motor. Ada beberapa gang kecil yang bisa Daiki jadikan jalan kabur saat keluar dari gang ini.

Silau lampu motor itu menantang Daiki. Dan, slip.

Daiki berhasil mengambil celah itu. Tapi,

 ** _Brak!_**

Tubuh Daiki terpental jauh dari ujung gang itu. Dia tergeletak menahan sakit di jarak sepuluh meter dari tempatnya tertabrak tadi. Si pengendara motor yang tadi mengikutinya juga sempat berhenti, tapi karena Daiki tidak membuat gerakan, dia mungkin berpikir Daiki mati.

* * *

"Apa Daiki baik-baik saja?"

Detektif Izuki sudah mengiyakan pertanyaan itu puluhan kali sejak mereka dengar kabar bahwa Daiki kecelakaan. Wanita itu berpegangan kuat pada tangan Detektif Izuki karena anjing dan tongkatnya tidak dia bawa.

Tidak sempat untuk membawa hal seperti itu tepatnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Daiki sedang duduk membaca berkas yang tersimpan di tasnya. Beruntung bagi Daiki karena si pengejar itu tidak mendekatinya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Dai-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" Daiki terpaksa menangkap tangan kakak. Wanita itu melepas pegangannya dari Detektif Izuki saat mendengar suara Daiki yang menyambut mereka.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku seperti itu."

"Oh, maafkan aku."

Detektif Izuki mengambilkan satu bangku dan membiarkan wanita di samping Daiki mendudukinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Daiki menceritakan kronologi kecelakaanya dan orang yang mengikutinya waktu itu. Dia bahkan sudah membuat beberapa praduga tentang orang itu.

"Kau memakai kalung itukan?"

"Aku memakainya."

Wanita itu menggerakan tangannya meraba dada Daiki. "Mana?"

Daiki mengarahkan tangan kakaknya ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Aku memakainya di sini."

Helaan napas lega terdengar dari wanita itu. Dia kembali duduk sambil terus memegangi pergelangan tangan kiri Daiki yang terpasang kalung pemberiannya.

"Kau harus baik-baik saja. Jadi berhati-hatilah."

"Hem."

Daiki tidak tahu kapan pastinya, tapi kini sikap kakaknya mulai membuat Daiki merasa lebih baik. Mata buta kakaknya juga membuat Daiki tidak bisa bersikap kasar lagi.

Menolak kekhawatiran kakaknya terasa sulit bagi Daiki sekarang. Sikap dingin yang dia pertahankan sepuluh tahun terakhir mencair hanya dalam hitungan hari.

* * *

 _Aku takut kehilangannya. Aku tidak bisa hidup jika dia juga pergi. Tidak akan sanggup._

 _Apapun akan aku berikan padanya asal dia bisa baik-baik saja. Aku janji._

* * *

"Kau yakin?"

"Dia ada di kantor saat aku kembali ke rumah sakit seperti perintahmu. Tapi sampai di kantor lagi dia tidak ada. Tas, Mongji dan tongkatnya dia tinggal di sini."

"Dia mungkin sedang berkeliling kantor."

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menelponmu untuk mendengar pendapat seperti itu?"

"Oh baiklah, kau tolong cari di sekitar kantor lebih dulu. Aku akan ke sana."

"Kau mau keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kau pikir aku bisa membelah diri, Izuki-san?"

"Baiklah, cepat dan hati-hati."

Daiki langsung melepas jarum infus yang masih tertancap di tangannya. Membuka baju rumah sakitnya lalu mengganti dengan sebuah kaos dan jaket. Itu berlaku juga untuk celananya.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa pada suster, Daiki pergi dari rumah sakit lengkap dengan barang bawaanya saat dia datang.

Sepatu roda menjadi kendaraan tercepat bagi Daiki untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Tapi belum sempat berbelok ke arah yang seharusnya, mata Daiki menangkap wajah kakaknya yang di bawa paksa dengan sebuah mobil.

Tanpa harus berpikir Daiki melangkahkan kaki sekuat tenaga. Menambah tenaga di setiap langkahnya. Satu yang pasti, Daiki harus bisa mengejar mobil yang membawa kakaknya itu.

Tidak perduli dengan seberapa bising jalanan karena suara klakson yang memperingati Daiki. Yang Daiki tahu dia hanya harus mengejar orang itu.

Kakaknya harus dia selamatkan.

* * *

"Ah sial."

Daiki kehilangan mobil itu di sebuah persimpangan. Dia hanya bisa menebak-nebak arah mana yang harus dia ambil. Dan beruntung tebakannya benar.

Di depan sebuah gudang tua mobil tadi terparkir. Mobil itu sudah kosong.

Yang harus Daiki lakukan sekarang adalah mencari kakaknya. Dia melepas sepatu roda dan menyimpan beda itu di tasnya. Perlahan Daiki memasuki gudang tua yang terbilang besar di sana.

Ada suara teriakan yang tertangkap telinga Daiki beberapa kali dan itu membuat Daiki semakin takut sesuatu terjadi pada kakaknya.

"Kakak!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Suara teriakan tadi justru menghilang. Tiba-tiba saja tempat itu sunyi.

"Satsuki!"

 ** _Krak!_**

Daiki berbalik dan saat itu sebuah tinju langsung merobohkan Daiki. Seorang pria dengan masker dan topi hitam pelakunya.

"Kau mencari wanita buta itu?"

Daiki bangun dan tetap menjaga jaraknya dari pria itu. Tenaga pria itu lumayan kuat dan Daiki tahu, itu akan memberi efek lebih pada Daiki jika terkena pukul lagi.

"Apa yang kau ingin darinya?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Daiki tidak menjawabnya. Dia lebih memilih untuk mencari cara melumpuhkan pria berbadan kekar di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin wanita itu mati."

"Oh, jadi kau yang sudah memfitnah ayahku."

"Ayahmu?"

Lagi Daiki tidak menjawabnya.

"Jadi kau anak si Aomine Sialan?" Pria itu tertawa. "Kebetulan sekali. Hari ini kau juga akan berakhir seperti kakakmu."

Mendengar kata berakhir, pikiran Daiki sedikit kalut. Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi pada kakaknya. Daiki harus cepat atau ini akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

"Kenapa kau membunuh ibuku?"

"Yakin ingin tahu?"

Daiki melepas tasnya. Dia siap melempar tas itu sebagai senjata awalnya.

"Karena dia meninggalkanku."

Alis Daiki mengerut mendengar itu.

"Dia bilang dia mencintaiku, tapi baru aku tinggal dua puluh tahun dia sudah punya suami dan dua orang anak. Dia penghianat."

Oh, Daiki mengerti.

"Dia membuatku harus hidup menderita setelah itu." Pria itu tertawa keras. Tawa yang cukup untuk Daiki katakan gila. "Aku tidak terima, jadi aku bunuh dia. Tadinya aku juga ingin membunuh ayahmu, kakakmu itu dan kau juga. Tapi.."

Daiki memukulnya dengan tas berisi sepatu rodanya. Daiki pikir dia bisa berlari ke ruangan asal pria itu tadi, tapi Daiki salah.

Selain gila ternyata pria itu kuat.

Pukulan tas Daiki seperti tidak memberi efek apapun padanya.

Dia menarik Daiki dan kembali memberi sebuah tinju. Membuat Daiki tersungkur dan menendang Daiki beberapa kali.

Dia bahkan menginjak leher Daiki.

"Tapi ayahmu justru menolong kau dan si buta itu." Gila. Orang itu bercerita seolah tidak ada perkelahian sebelumnya. "Dia ingin membunuhku tapi justru mengenai ibu kalian."

Daiki menggunakan kelengahan pria itu untuk membebaskan diri. Dengan sekali dorong pria itu mundur beberapa langkah dan memberi waktu bagi Daiki untuk kembali berdiri.

"Kau seperti ibumu.."

Daiki menendang pria itu hingga menubruk tembok di belakang pria itu. Menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur, tapi lagi-lagi Daiki gagal.

"Kau punya semangat hidup yang kuat. Tidak seperti si buta itu." Pria itu menarik kerah Daiki. Membuat Daiki berdiri dengan dia yang sama tinggi dengan Daiki.

"Dia lebih memilih mati."

Daiki terdiam mendengar kata mati. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja sesak. Pria gila itu pasti benar-benar sudah melakukan sesuatu pada kakaknya.

"Tapi akan lebih baik jika kau memilih mati juga seperti.."

Daiki menendang pria itu lagi. Memisahkan dirinya dari pria gila itu sebelum kembali menyerang pria itu.

Sekarang yang ada dalam pikiran Daiki adalah menyingkirkan orang itu. Daiki harus membunuh atau paling tidak membuat pria itu pingsan jika Daiki ingin mencari kakaknya.

Daiki meninjunya berkali-laki. Dia membabi buta. Tapi pria gila itu tidak terlihat seperti ingin membalasnya. Pria gila itu justru pasrah menerima tinju Daiki.

"Dimana kakakku?"

Pria itu hanya tertawa memamerkan gigi yang terselimuti darah.

"Jawab!"

Pria itu masih sama saja.

Dengan sekali tarik Daiki membuat pria itu menubruk tembok dengan kepala. Dia masih sadar, tapi darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya membuatnya hanya terbaring.

Baru Daiki akan melewati pintu di dekatnya saat sebuah timah panas menembus bahu kirinya.

 ** _Dor._**

Sekali lagi timah lain mengenai pergelangan tangannya. Membuat kalung yang dia gelangkan di tangannya jatuh bersama dengan tetes-tetes darah.

 ** _Krek! Krek!_**

Daiki tersenyum menoleh pada pria gila yang terbaring di belakangnya. Memberi senyum mengejek karena peluru pria itu habis sebelum Daiki dan kakaknya mati.

Daiki mengambil kalungnya dan buru-buru berlari melewati pintu di hadapannya.

Daiki kira itu pintu sebuah ruangan, tapi ternyata Daiki salah. Itu pintu menuju halaman samping.

Di sana banyak besi bekas, beberapa lemari besi bekas dan ban tua. Ada jalan kecil antara dua gudang menuju tempat lain. Di jalan itu, di jalan sempit yang bahkan masih bisa tertimpa rintik hujan Daiki melihat kakaknya berjalan meraba-raba di jalan itu.

Daiki tidak ingat kapan hujan turun. Tapi suara gemuruh langit memberi kesadaran bagi Daiki untuk mendekati kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba saja kalung dalam genggaman tangannya Daiki remas kuat. Dia baik-baik saja karena kalung pemberian kakaknya itu.

"Dai-chan, kaukah itu?"

"Hem, ini aku."

Daiki tahu kenapa kakaknya tahu itu adalah dia. Kakaknya mengendus tadi, dan nyatanya aroma tubuh Daiki cukup untuk membuat kakaknya mengenali Daiki.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini? Hujan-hujanan tanpa payung, MongDai-chan dan tongkatmu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kakaknya tampak bingung, tapi setelah Daiki meraih tangannya, sang kakak langsung tersenyum. Begitu juga dengan Daiki. Dia lega karena kakaknya baik-baik saja. Bahkan tidak ada satupun luka yang tertangkap mata Daiki.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku dengar suara tembakan tadi."

"Itu suara petir."

"Benarkah?"

"Hem."

Daiki menuntun kakaknya. Dia bahkan melewati tempat pria itu tergeletak pingsan. Mungkin luka di kening pria itu sidikit parah.

"Kau tunggu sebentar di sini."

Daiki menelpon seseorang dan sedikit menjauh dari kakaknya. Tapi matanya masih tetap mengawasi sang kakak. Pada Detektif Izuki, Daiki meminta untuk segera di jemput dan ambulan untuk pria gila tadi.

Setelah mengenakan lagi sepatu rodanya Daiki mendekat pada kakaknya. "Ayo."

"Dai-chan, aku mencium bau darah."

"Ada tempat sampah di dekatmu."

"Tapi aku mencium bau itu sejak tadi."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu."

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ayo."

Daiki menarik kakaknya untuk naik kepunggungnya. Tasnya dia tenteng, dengan sekuat tenaga Daiki melangkah cepat. Dia hanya takut pria tadi tiba-tiba bangun dan menyerang mereka.

"Dai-chan, aku pasti berat. Lebih baik aku jalan saja."

"Kau suka hujan-hujanan lebih lama?"

"Ti-tidak.. bukan itu.."

"Kalau begitu diam saja." Daiki sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya saat roda di kakinya mulai memelan. "Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang mau merawatmu? Kasihan Bibi Jung kalau harus datang ke rumah ayah."

* * *

 _Aku tidak tahu apa tulisanku masih bisa di baca atau tidak. Ini mungkin sangat berantakan. Tapi aku masih ingin menulis ini dengan tanganku selama aku tahu bagaimana caranya menulis._

 _Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa membacanya. Atau suatu saat seseorang mungkin membacanya._

 _Dan aku lebih berharap Daiki yang akan membacanya._

 _Sekali saja, aku ingin dia tahu kalau bagiku dia adalah segalanya. Kalau saja mataku tidak buta, aku juga tidak ingin dia terlibat dan terluka. Aku lebih suka dia tetap menjadi anak nakal yang merepotkan ketimbang terlibat semua hal berbahaya ini._

 _Aku tahu dia terluka. Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak bisa membuatnya mengatakan "Ya aku terluka" karena aku tidak melihatnya._

 _Aku ingin menjaganya. Seperti dulu dia menjagaku dari pria gila yang membunuh ibu. Aku ingin menjaganya seperti dia yang selalu mengorbankan tubuhnya untukku._

 _Tapi aku tidak bisa. Walau hanya sekali, aku tetap tidak bisa menjadi pahlawan sepertinya._

 _Dai-chan, terima kasih dan maaf._

 _Pastikan kau baik-baik saja, Dai-chan._

* * *

Daiki menutup buku agenda di hadapannya. Dia menunduk diam untuk menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan.

Dia ada sebuah kasus yang harusnya dia kerjakan, tapi dia menundanya untuk buku agenda dengan tulisan berantakan di dalamnya.

"Detektif Aomine."

"Ya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di sana?"

"Aku akan segera keluar."

Daiki membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan kalung pemberian kakaknya dari sebuah kotak. Menjadikan kalung berbandul bulu coklat itu sebuah gelang di tangan kirinya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kak."

"Hey, Daiki!"

"Iya, aku keluar."

Daiki menutup lagi lacinya setelah memasukan agenda yang dia baca tadi. Bersebelahan dengan kotak kalungnya.

"Satsuki benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab karena menjadikan kau penganggantinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Walau kau punya otak hebat, kau adalah yang paling buruk dalam tata tertib."

Daiki tertawa.

"Kakakku juga."

"Hem, kalian memang sama."

* * *

 **Thanks**

* * *

.

.


End file.
